User talk:COKEMAN11
Welcome! Hi COKEMAN11 -- we are excited to have Chao Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Chao Fanon Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro lol I had already created a userpage by the time you informed me of your wiki's creation. Lopunny Also do you want me to make a logo for here? For some reason the logo you uploaded isn't showing up for me, so I thought I could take a try at making you one myself. Also you should set a default skin for this wiki. Lopunny My cousin was always in the Chao Garden whenever I went over his house, and they're so cute. Also the sheer amount of crossovers you can do on this fanon wiki by making customized Chao. Lopunny Yeah, just upload it as a normal image first and if it's good I'll try seeing why it's not working, otherwise I'll make a new one. Also promotion plz Lopunny Actually, COKEMAN11, you promoted me to Administrator/'Crat/whatever you wanna call it, not sysop. Anyway... THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU times a BAJILLION! (A bajillion isn't a word, yes, I know that...) -1337doom OH! I get it now. Thanks! -1337doom Logo has been created. Also, for default skin: go into your Preferences, and choose the Skin section. Down the bottom is a drop down box where you can select a skin. Just choose Beach for now; I can make a custom one for you later. Lopunny By the way, I need something... I'm using the skin like on Wikipedia's, and I was wondering if I could edit the content navigation thing for that skin, because it is different than the one your using... it doesn't show up like that. -1337doom Wow, a great look! Love the logo! Stelios7/(Zanderzx) From Steli Entertainment 18:36, 17 June 2009 (UTC). Sig coming soon! Cokeman, You, Me, Loppuny, McQueenMario and 1337doom could be the Fantendo Five! It's like Sysop squad. Well, not really! Stelios7/(Zanderzx) From Steli Entertainment 18:49, 17 June 2009 (UTC), User: Stelios7's sig, is coming soon. NOTE: I'm Sure I Did Visit this wiki a few days ago! Skin What's your opinion on the new category box I added? I could also add a little picture of a Chao on the side as well. You wouldn't know how many tries it took me to get it right (unless you check in recent changes) Uh ya... um, I will help revive this wiki if you keep Fandojo alive. -Leety Doomish HIIIIIIIIIIiIIII--'Kenzen - The Potato Min! ' 21:07, February 7, 2010 (UTC)